


Combat Baby

by littlehuntress



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Monster from Space, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: The Upside Down is not done with them. This time lizard-like monsters are unleashed in Hawkins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Spook Me Ficathon. My creature prompt was Monster from space.

No, she hasn't done this. Not like this anyway. 

This time she's ready, waiting for the moment to fight back. Her hands curl in fists, an angry energy emanating from her body mad at how her life has changed. The fear they all know by now is ever present.

The Demogorgon had frightened her too, made her blood run cold. He was a hunter waiting in the darkness for its prey. This is a whole different thing. Bigger. Slimier. They arrived one day in a beam of light, millions of spores shining in the nighttime like stars falling to the earth in a massive shower of light, a sprinkle of brilliant foreign dust. 

That was two months ago.

It could've been called a miracle, even a beautiful occurrence if it wasn't because of the destruction they brought. For three days straight the town hasn't seen the light of day, the spores turned into cocoons and attached themselves to trees and walls. When they opened hundreds of overgrown lizards came out to start haunting them. Human versus reptiles. Yellow eyes that can catch your every move. Sense your warmth.

Nancy is going up against monsters. Ready to give a fight.

Some like the Byers hold the belief this is another threat set free from the Upside Down. That this might be the start of a cycle of new monsters running wild among them. She just wants to keep on living, make it out as unscathed as she can with her family. 

This time no one gets left behind. 

Nancy looks back on the past year and realizes she was naive in thinking life would back to normal. That everything would fall back into place and Hawkins and its citizens would soon forget, or at least they would pretend nothing strange had set foot in the town. 

Yes, it was naive and a bit stupid, and this is new kinds of scary and dangerous. At the very least she can give them as best as she's got. 

She's got an axe--she practiced on old tires, ripping the rubber open blow after blow--ready to face whatever it's outside that door. Those bastards better be prepared.


End file.
